Industrial Centrifuge
The Industrial Centrifuge is an entry-level machine needed for most other GregTech recipes. Attempting to pick it up will sometimes cause it to explode. Uses Use the Wiki not WIKIA! Energy Function When you place items inside the Industrial Centrifuge they will disappear and the machine will begin to spin. Some recipes require you to place empty cells in the top left slot (Don't forget to add the exact amount of item shown in the recipe). After a set amount of time, the results will appear in the output slots. Input slots: *Top-Left: Empty Cells *Middle: Ingredient Output slots: ''' *The 4 sides surrounding the middle. '''External Input/Output: Industrial Centrifuge accepts empty cells from the bottom, input materials from the top, and allows extraction of the resulting products from the sides. Recipes *8 Sticky Resin → 28 Rubber + 2 Compressed Plantball + 2 Plantball *2 Ash + 1 Empty Cell → 1 Carbon Cell *2 Dark Ashes → 1 Ashes + 1 Slag *64 Coal Dust + 1 Empty Cell → 1 Thorium Cell *16 End Stone Dust + 2 Empty Cell → 12 Sand + 1 Helium-3 Cell + 1 Helium Cell + 1 Tiny Pile of Tungsten Dust *64 Still Lava → 8 Tin Ingot + 6 Electrum Ingot + 16 Copper Ingot + 1 Tungsten Dust *64 Lava Cell → 40 Tin Ingot + 6 Electrum Ingot + 16 Copper Ingot + 1 Tungsten Dust *64 Lava Can → 24 Tin Ingot + 6 Electrum Ingot + 16 Copper Ingot + 1 Tungsten Dust *16 Glowstone Dust + Empty Cell → 8 Redstone Dust + 8 Gold Dust + Helium Cell *1 Magma Cream → 1 Blaze Powder + 1 Slimeball *3 Pulverized Ferrous Dust → 1 Tiny pile of Iron Dust + 1 Tiny Pile of Gold Dust + 1 Tiny Pile of Copper Dust *8 Pulverized Shiny Dust → 1 Iridium Ore + 1 Nickel Dust *16 Netherrack Dust → 1 Redstone + 4 Sulfur Dust + 1 Coal Dust + 1 Gold Nugget *16 Uranium Dust + 21 Empty Cell → 16 Uranium Cell + 1 Plutonium Cell + 4 Thorium Cell + 1 Tungsten Dust *2 Electrum Dust → 1 Gold Dust + 1 Silver Dust *8 Lead Dust → 1 Silver Dust *1 Zinc Dust → 1 Tiny Pile of Tin Dust *1 Brass Dust → 3 Tiny Pile of Copper Dust + 1 Tiny Pile of Zinc Dust *1 Platinum Dust → 1 Iridium Nugget + 1 Nickel Dust *3 Nickel Dust → 1 Tiny Pile of Iron Dust + 1 Tiny Pile of Gold Dust + 1 Tiny Pile of Copper Dust *16 Red Garnet Dust → 3 Pyrope Dust + 5 Almandine Dust + 8 Spessartine Dust *16 Yellow Garnet Dust → 5 Andradite Dust + 8 Grossular Dust + 3 Uvarovite Dust *3 Redrock Dust → 2 Calcite Dust + 1 Flint Dust *8 Marble Dust → 1 Magnesium Dust + 7 Calcite Dust *16 Basalt Dust → 1 Olivine Dust + 3 Calcite Dust + 8 Flint Dust + 4 Dark Ashes *64 Coal Dust + 1 Empty Cell → 1 Thorium Cell *2 Iron Dust → 1 Tiny Pile of Tin Dust + 1 Tiny Pile of Nickel Dust *3 Gold Dust → 1 Tiny Pile of Copper Dust + 1 Tiny Pile of Nickel Dust *3 Copper Dust → 1 Tiny Pile of Gold Dust + 1 Tiny Pile of Nickel Dust *2 Tin Dust → 1 Tiny Pile of Zinc Dust + 1 Tiny Pile of Iron Dust *1 Bronze Dust → 6 Tiny Pile of Copper Dust + 2 Tiny Pile of Tin Dust *6 Silver Dust → 1 Lead Dust Video Tutorial Practical Applications This video will show you how to make a Greg's Tech solar panel. This is the default FTB version of solar-panel that requires an industrial centrifuge to make. This video will introduce you to the industrial centrifuge and show you how it works. 0SD4T_q_quk How To Automate Several Centrifuges This video will show how to automate a group of industrial centrifuges. With the setup in this video, you just place place empty cells and raw materials in chests then come back later to get the by-products from an output chest. WicgTl8ROkM Known Issues (in Feed The Beast Beta A) For recipes that take an excessive amount of time, the arrow "loading" bars will appear to be broken, but the centrifuge will still spin and consume power. It is processing your items but it may take upwards of 45 minutes to an hour at times. Make sure it stays powered. Inputs affected by this glitch so far: Uranium Dust, Bauxite Dust, and Lava Cell. Category:GregTech Category:Machine Category:GregTech Category:Machine